Cammie and a What! Baby
by kaitlin1198
Summary: In my series Cammie gets pregnant, this like an extention of the fifth book or it is the sixth book, which has not been realeased yet.
1. Cammie

**Cammies POV**

"Whoa," I mumbled under my breath, thankful that Bex, Macey, and liz had decided to leave early. I had gotten up and lost my balance causing me to stumbled into the dresser. I felt that strange churn in my stomach and automatically knew I had to get to the bathroom. I hurried over to the toilet right before I threw up last nights supper. Then I tried to carefully hurry up because I only had twenty minutes to be ready for school.

Believe it or not this had been happening to me alot lately. At first I had no idea why, then I started get the symptoms: throwing up, dizziness, food cravings,sleepiness, crankiness, and more. Then I got an idea and went to look up what was wrong with me, the one word the kept coming up was pregnancy. I had only done it once with Zach, during Christmas Vacation. He had come up to Dakota with me, cause he didn't want to be stuck in a mansion with a lot of adults that had to plan how to catch the Circle Leaders. He sure didn't want to be stuck with Bex.

Latley it had been obvious, at my stumbling and things. I figure I am about six weeks which is when you start getting morning sickness. Bex, Macey, and Liz know, they help make up excuses about why I leave the room without warning, but it is still so strange for me to let them see me. I have told Zach all about it and then cried to him because I am a pregnant teen, of course all he does is say it is going to be okay its okay.

I know that sooner or later my mother and every one else is going to be invited to a meeting and will get the chance to go on the mission to catch the Circle Leaders. I just know that Macey, Bex, Zach and I will be the only students to get invited. Even if they don't let us help we still have to go get Preston. I don't think I can go. I can bearly think straight.

I have to tell my mom, its just inevitable, she is my mother and weather I am only eighteen or forty I have to tell her.

_Knock, Knock. _"Who is it?" I swallow tears, which up to know I hadden't realized I was crying.

"Zach."

"Come in," I sunk to the bed with a tissue in hand.

He came and sat down, placing his hands on my waist and slowly rocking me. "Cam we have ten minutes till our classes, you need to eat."

For once I was thankful I wasn't wearing mascara, I wiped the last tears off my face and grabbed Zachs arm to stand up, more for support than to help him up.

Once I got into first period, Bex, Macey, Zach, and I were given notes that read: Please report to the headmistress's office. Oh no if they, when they, asked me to come I wouldn't be able to and I would finally have to come clean about my "little" sercet. I felt that rumble in my stomach about the time we got to the door and ran as normal as possible to the bathroom, knowing my best friends were right beside me, and always would be, maybe with their support I could get thorugh this meeting.

**In Case you can't tell they are senoirs and this is like the sixth book, that has not been published, and no I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls series, I am just obssesed with it.**


	2. The Meeting, not very long

Zachs POV

Chier.

I blame myself, for all of it. I am just going to let the girls handle this one by themselves. I can't believe I got her, ugh, I can't even say the word. I feel so guilty hiding all of it from her.

Over Christmas, after I left her, I bumped into my Mother and yeah thats right Cammies' father. I know he is alive, when I was just 12 I was in the living room, in the kitchen my mother, a guard, and Mathew were arguing, I heard a gunshot and never saw either of them again. I had planned on telling Cammie soon, but after she told me she was pregnant I couldn't, I knew she couldn't take it.

You may think I don't know a lot about pregnancy, but once in the fifth grade we did a project and had to pick a health topic to research for a semester, I picked pregnancy. I know all of the side affects that happen and when they happen. I also know, and am teriffied, that I am going to have to reccomend my Gallagher Girl to get a ultasound very soon.

When Cammie walked out of the bathroom she was red as a beat, she was so embarassed that without even looking around she put her arms around me, "Do we have to go to see Moma?" she whisperd just so I sould hear, I almost wanted to cry, and I am the strong one.

"Yes."

They had re-arranged the funiture where a huge round table could fit in the middle of the room. There were tons of files and papers neatly orrganized on the table. One of the mania files was palced at each seat. In the seats were Ms. Morgan, Abby, Soloman, Townsend, Patrica, Dabney, Mosckowitz, Smith, Bex's parents, , and four other seats that were placed closely togather.

"Glad you could join," Buckingham said as we took our seats, me sitting right by Cammie, she squeezed my hand tightly under the table.

After an hour whole of explainations and plans the final question had come as Abby asked, "You in?" in our direction.

"Duh," and "Of course," Mace and Bex yelled simultamiously. I remained quiet, like Gallagher Girl, if she wasn't going I wasn't going to leave her behind.

"Cam?" I said under my breath.

Her deep breath came out in a long shaky sigh, I knew that sound, she was on the verge of tears. I pinched her hand under the table long enough to get her attention. "I don't belive Cameron should go," I answered, "she has been under alot of pressure latley and I really don't think she can endure the stress in the mission. In a doctorial veiw, I also think she is depressed and too raw, should I go on." Cammie was biting her lip and she slowly nodded, "Also I am not going to leave her." That sounded strange, like I loved her, well I did but it made it to obvious, I had to cover my tracks, "She would be awful lonley here with just Liz."

Slowly they all gave a nod, I knew that they were communicating silently like how Abby and Rachel do. "I agree," Dadney spoke up. "Me too," Townsend said.

Bex gave a glance in Cam's direction and saw what I had noticed. "Wait, look, I agree, but off of the Cammie not going topic, all you told us were plans. If we do go how long will it take, will we have to make up the school work, can Lizzy be on the research team? Who are we going with? CIA agents, if so then can I suggest getting the good kind that make sure there arn't snippers on Mr. Solomans land and that way I hopefully hope come within two inches of a knife next time," Bex rambled, trying to chang the subject, "not to mention that if my best frined isn't there I wuld be dead." I expected her voice to get loud or thick, may even crack, but no it stayed perfectly even. I felt Gallagher Girl flinch at the memory of her with the gun in her hands, not even remembering she pulled the trigger.

That brought me back to that night. I had been ordered to keep Cammie out of her Mothers office, yet when she got in the passageway and told me I was lying I knew there was no stopping her. Then after she got all serious on me I had kissed her. After we left the dingy hall, we did one of best thing, sometimes, a spy can do to help her get over something, talk about it, and cry about it. I still see her her eyes glimmering in the darkness, I can still feel the stares of the Gallagher Academy body as we walked in for breakfast, finger intertwined.

Since we were not going they asked us to leave so they could discuss it further. We got away with a lie this time, but how much longer can we keep, my baby a secret? Till Gallagher Girl starts showing.

**I know it is not extremly long but I couldn't keep going for this chapter, there will be plenty. Please read my Orphan story(no sorry not realted to gallagher academy) and reveiw it. thanks, and request what you want to happen next.!**


	3. The Kick

3 Months Later

**Cammies POV**

"I cannot believe you," I whispered to Bex over the phone.

I doubt you can believe them either. First they go off and pretend to be helping find the circle. Then they create a genius and ingenius plan to go get guess who, Preston. After one month of sneaking behind Mrs. and Mr. Baxters parents, and one month of getting supplies they set off. My Mother, Abby, and a almost fully recovered Solomon left to get them after Zach and I got a polygraph proving we didn't know anything. Of course this is just the cliff notes version, I could elaborate.

As of the pregnancy thing, I am about five months, so far I have kept it a secret. I just wear clothes two sizes to big and well it is somehting I sure can't hide from spies another month. I planned on telling everybody last month, but then they left. Bex, Macey, and them are suppose to to be back to today with Preston.

You still are not caught up, yet. I have been sneaking around with Zach too. My fathers remain never got a DNA test,once his body was recovered in the Appilachtian, recently Zach broke into the CIA and got some of the DNA. It didn't match, the DNA belonged to a Cavan of Circle gaurd, which accroding to Zach was his mothers guard. I found letters, a string of them, located in diffrerent places. I am so close to locating my father, my only hopeis that he is not dead.

**Zach POV**

Camerons Mother got back tonight, she is in her office, I am about to walk in.

"Hello Zach," she answered, "rough night?" I looked at the clock just to realize that even though I usally don't lose track of time it happens every once in a while, it was 12:30 p.m.

"You could say, every night is rough. I need to share some information with you."

"What is it?"

"Cammie."

"What about her?"

"I,we, just don't get mad at her, at me, it's alright, but not her."

"Whats wrong with Cam?" her voice quivered slightly, she looked worried, scared.

"Nothing that serious, I, I got her , she is, is, ugh, I got Cameron pregnant, there."

Rachel put her pen down, "Zach, how long has she been pregnant?"

"Five months, I figured Cam could tell you, but she was so afraid, it almost hurt. She was ashamed and she has this weird way of comparing things and assuming stuff. She kept putting it off and I knewI had to tell you, but please don't get whatever you are going to get at her" I started playing with the zipper on my jacket.

"Zach, whatch'a doin'?" Cam asked walking down the hall helf asleep.

"Go back to bed," I whispered softly.

"What to see my Mommy," she was leaning against the doorway with her eyes shut.

"Cammie your sleepwalking aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm what," she popped her eyes open and said, "oh hey my bad I am just going back to bed."

"Cammie since tommorow is Saturday I would like to spend the day with you," her mother interjected.

Gallagher Girl nodded, "I don't want to sound like a wimp, but will you carry me."

I picked her up and barely got down the hall before whispering, "Your too heavy, "and putting her down. I really just needed time to think this all over. What would happen next, would we get punished? Sure we had made it through the lies but would Cammie and I last, God I hope so.

**Cammie POV**

What had Zach been doing did he tell my mother. Why am I in his bed and not mine? Why isn't Zach in his bed? Where is Zach.

"Gallagher Girl do you mind turning that lamp on?"

"Yes I mind," I said as I turned the switch, grunting at the uncomfortablness of this position, there was just no way to sit, sleep, lay, or even stand that felt right anymore.

"You alright?" Zach said hearing me.

"Yeah I'm," I started to say but stopped aburtly as I felt my baby kick or hit or something for the first time, "OMG," I smiled.

"What is it?" Zach sat at on the other side of the bed.

I yanked his hand off of his shirt that he was unbottoning and placed it where the baby was kicking. Slowly a big grin appeared, before I knew what was going on he has kissed me.

"Cameron I know that there is no right way or time to do this but will you," he came over to the other side of the bed and kneeled beside me on one knee removing a small square box, "Cameorn Ann Morgan will you mar," sadly I couldn't hear the 'marry me' part because at that exact moment the Red Code Alarm decieded to go off.

**I am trying my best to give this drama, romance, and a little action, that will probably be later in the story, without taking away from the origanal character.**


	4. The Shooting

Cammie POV

Right then it didn't matter that we were suppose to go see who the guest that didn't didn't know this was a spy school was. I knew that I was breaking at least ten Gallagher Academy handbook rules, but I had most defintly done worse, right. I wrapped my arms around Zachs neck and yelled, "Yes," over the sirens, "Lets get out of here!"

Just like that Zach and I had our jackets on and were walking into the library to the newest secret passageway I had found and out into the semi-chilling March air. "Ohmygod Cameron its frezzing," he screamed. I laughed, "Get over it, wimp."

He laughed, what it was really funny. Then I grabbed his hand and he felt our child kick again, this time harder. "She going to be strong," he said.

"She?" I asked, sitting on the bench outside of the P&E barn, because even though never in my life would I admit it ,but that actually hurt just a tennsy wennsy bit.

"Its just a hunch."

"I want it to be a she, but I could make a name easier if it was a he," I sighed, "you can help with a name."

"I am not good at naming people, as you see my jacked up mother wasn't good at it either, I look nothing like a Zach. Anyhow, what did you have in mind for a boy."

"Andrew Mathew Goode," I answer with certainy like I knew I was a Goode, but then I pushed the thought away, it reminded me of Zachs mother. As much as I hate to admit it I really think if I had to make any assumtions I would say her and my father, possibly are working togather, not that I would ever tell anyone, not even Zach. In the last letter my father wrote:

I will do anything to make it reality,to stop these vicous killers, even if it means risking my life, working with people I distrust, and possibly even people I dispise.

"I like it," Zach answered simply not wanting to bring up anything spy related, because this night had been going so well. "I almost forgot," he took the box out of his pocket and he opened it to show me my Grandmothers wedding ring. The one that she tells everybody she lost ten years ago. It was simply beautiful, one large dimond, with littler diamonds surrounding the large one, yet the large one didn't look large at all.

It resembled my mothers wedding ring, the one that she used to wear, and usually still does. The story behind it is that my father wanted to give my mother his mother wedding ring, but she would not hand it over, so he went in search of one the looked like it, and that created my mothers wedding ring. Grandma Morgan used to wear this one, but now has a diffrerent one, since she has gotten old she wanted a simpler one and she proclaims that rings seem to fit her hand diffrerently in her old age.

"I was planning on doing it even before I knew about this, but it might have been later if this hadn't have happened," I started to ask him a quesiton I had asked him over five times but he beat me to it, "no I do not mean I didn't want this to happen or I reget it."

I didn't have a response to that so I just wrapped my arms around his waist with my big belly in the way and listened to the sounds of the night, while watching the moon.

**Bex POV**

"Where the fu-hel- heck is she?" I said getting kind of madder than I intended too. I just wanted Cam, I wanted to see her, know that she is safe.

"Look I'm sure her and Zach are togather, where would you be if you didn't want to hear a Red Code siren, and you were Cammie?" Macey asked.

"The barn," Bex and Macey said, starting to try and ease themselves through the crowd.

**Cammies POV**

I just realized something, even though Zach and I are having a kid and are officlly engaged, we have never said I love you. Well it was time to get that out of the way, "Zach I, I, uh,"

"What," he almost laughed.

I was about to try again when I heard a "Cammie!"

Then before I could answer Bex back there was a BAM and a whoosh, a gunshot.

I could see Bex yelling, "Cameron get down," when she and Macey dodged behind the log, in the dark it was hard to run and it is not like I could run top speed being five months and two days pregnant. Thankfully after seven minutes, four shots and a lot of ducking, dodging, and hard for me running we busted in the front Gallagher Academy doorjust to walk in on Maceys parents, well that explains the Red Code. Not to mention that I was in a tight dress you could completly see my belly in.

"Well there you are, Macey. Oh hi Bex, Zach, and Cammie right?" She was staring direclty at me and my stomach along with Buckingham, Madame Dadney, Abby, Mr. Soloman, even Townsend, and my mother, plus Bex's parents, the secret was completly out. I quickly went to hide behind Zach, which made my totally look like a freak.

"Stop staring at my freind," Bex cut each word of with the anger/swag thing. She came and dragged be out form behind Zach putting her arm over my shoulder. Which was the most uncomfortable thing I have ever felt, because even though Bex is small her long arms getting plopped right on my shoulders didn't fell very good. Suddenly I was so tired I had to go sit on the stairs.

I went into my mothers office, Maceys parents went to go get some rest. We were all discussing what I was going to do with my child, or they were discussing it, then Bex, Macey and Zach expalined the shooting. I told them I was going to keep my child and just blanked out, the last thing I remember is Zach carrying me to the bed.

**I thought that this was okay, please request what you want the next chapter to be over, and go check out my orphan story, and my Youtube Channel. thanks**


	5. Daddy

Rachel Morgan POV

Sure, they taught me how to say all the prime numbers in 14 languages. How to stay calm when getting shot at, but the one thing that Gallagher Academy did not teach is what do when you 18 yr old daughter tells you she is 5 months pregnant, then gets shot by God knows who. What is her point in all of this anyway. Ugh, should I be mad or concerned at least I am going to be a Grandma, yah.

**Zach POV**

Shes so beautiful when she sleeps, she is beautiful all the time, but still there is that little voice in that back of my head. The voice that says she'll never love you, to her all you are is a killer. That saying people alway say, "A person can never change." What if I can never change, will everybody always see me as the killer, will they always think" by the time he was eighteen he had killed over fifteen people". Looking at my hands I don't know if I will have the strength to touch my cild with the same set of hands that have used a gun to kill people in cold ruthless murder, just the way we were taught.

I physicaly shook the thought away. It wasn't ture I told myself people can and do change, I am not that perosn anymore, I haven't killed since I was 13. When I turned 13 I realized what they did to people. How they made them show no emotion, how nothing would get in their precouis way, how they were vicouis. My hands are shaking, but I keep myself from crying, I cover my ears as I hear the cries and the moans of aggony that I had inflicted on people, knowing that every one of them had a family that would miss them and cry over them, all I wanted to do when I was 13 was kill the killers, but then I realized I would have to kill myself.

Cammie focuse on Gallagher Girl, I told myself. I put my arm around her waist in the bed feeling our child and promised myself, I wouls never be that person again.

**Bex POV**

When it comes to Cammie I am pretty much a softy. I don't know why it is just with Cammie and Liz but they are my family and I couldn't live without them or Macey but I get angery with Macey all the time. The truth is even though I love Cammie I hate her. I love her for being with me thorugh all of my ups and downs. I love her because she can relate to having spy parents or a spy parent.

I hate her for breaking me. My entire life I have been known as the invincible one, the unbreakable one. Over the summer she left me with nothing to cry on. She left me and took a piece of my heart with her. Then she came back and, and I was so happy that I was mad, that is a feeling I will never be able to explain.

Now everything is diffrerent, she is pregnant. People are trying to kill her again. If I could have one wish right now it would be for everything ot go back to normal for just one whole summer. Too bad that can't happen.

**What the rest think(macey, soloman, abby, the others)**

I am, I really don't know what I am. I do feel bad for Cam though, I think she has punished herself more than enought, but how am I suppose to feel? Or Wow I cannot believe Cammie did that.

I am leaving it up to you for you to decide who thinks what.

Cammie POV

Last Saturday I spent with Mother, I told her everything, leaving nothing out. Not a single kiss or hug or even a phone call was left out, just the major part a bout Dad possibly being alive, I left that out. By the end of our conversation it looked like she was about to cry or yell but the only thing she asked was, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I was scared, you were busy," I whispered, telling the truth, either I was sick of lies, or tired, probably both.

Then she walked over to where I was sitting on the couch, from behind me she put her arms over my shoulders touching my huge tummy, and right then in the exact spot her hands were the baby decided to kick, she sat down and rock me back and forth, like you would for a little girl that had anightmare, for a while we were silent, then I guess I fell asleep.

Not this Saturday. Right now Zach and I are on our way to a hotel that my Dad is supposedly staying at, when he sees my belly with this tight shirt I have on he might faint, if he is even there, or better yet, if he is alive.

"Gallagher Girl, ready to get this show on the road, or more precisly off the road, Cammie wakey wakey," Zach said a little louder than nessacery, I slowly opened my eyes, sighing loudly. "Cam," he said very softly, "you sure about this?"

I shook my head, yes, and got out of my side while Zach got out of his. We met each at the front of the car, in the middle.

"Who is it?" I heard a lady say, maybe Zach and I had picked the wrong room. Then lookin at Zach I saw that we hadn't. In my head I heard the words that Cathrine had told me, I was positive it was her.

"Mother, let me in," Zach said, his voice was cold and almost hateful.

"Mathew let him in, it is my son, the one I had told you so much about," we heard.

Before the door was a fourth open I had somehow got my arms around my father, I got to see his almost unchanged face, his hair was starting to turn gray and he had a few more wrinkles. I wasn't sure if I should be mad, happy, sad.

By the time we were sitting on one of the queen size beds he had let go of me, I had my hand intwined with Zachs and he got that disappointed look, he had notice the pregnant part.

Lets just say the rest of the day and part of the night was followed by A LOT of catching up, along with some plans, all I knew was that my father was alive, and I was gratefull. The last thing I thought before going to bed was, Wow, my Dad is really going to get to see his grand child.

**Sorry it is not very long, I would rather give this to you than have you wait longer for a longer one**


	6. Contractions

**4 Months Later**

**Hey Guys so in the next few chapters will be the finale, I know I am ending it a little suddenly but I really want to work on my other stories more.**

**Cammie POV**

I am on the way back from where Dad is staying, he and Catherine are almost done all they have to do is infiltrate one more headquarters that is located in Washington D.C, then they can bring down the security and expose the leaders. He is so close, but he should be he has only been working at it for about, since I was born or before that.

Ugh, that hurt, dumb pregnancy pains.

"You ok?" Zach seemed to notice how tense I was.

"Yeah it just," I answered trying to look for the right word, "Braxton Hicks contractions, nothing really, remember I only have two weeks left."

"Yeah, I remember," Zach sighed, he would never admit it, but I think he was more scared than me.

Once we arrived back at Gallagher Zach help me out of the car, it was a black Honda, it was so low it was practilly touching the ground. With the extra weight I have gained there was no way I was getting out of it without some help.

**. . .**

I was slumped in the chair, with my hands folded neatly over my belly, half asleep.

"Maybe we should try the place they were staying in D.C," Bex about screamed, I opened my eyes and sat up, sighing.

"No I wouldn't go there, no reason to waste time if they arn't there," I suggested, I couldn't let them go because Dad might bump into them and I couldn't let that happen.

"Even if they arn't there we could still implant security, they will probably be back, it is a good, safe place," Soloman said.

I had had enough, I couldn't let them go and that was that, "NO," I raise more voice getting quite a bit louder than intended, then I softened it, "you can't go, sorry, you just can't and I can't and won't give an expalination," I stood up and wobbled out of the door, I knew Zach would come up with something to cover it up.

"What was that all about," Bex asked later that day after I had somehow lowered myself to one of the P&E mats.

"Bex somebody in my family that should be dead isn't, I can't say anymore."

"OMG your Da-," she started, "Shut up," I warned.

All she did was nod. What did a nod mean? Was she angry I didn't tell her sooner.

Before I could ask her anymore she got up and left, well that is just great now how am I going to get up.

I can ask Macey, "Hey Mace do you mind," I held out my hand. She crossed the room toward me and grabbed it pulling me up.

"Thanks, " I answered.

"Your Welcome, you ready to get that thing out of you?"

I laughed a little and felt another one of those pains, I qucikly stopped laughing and put my hand on my side, "You alright?" Macey asked, concered.

"Yeah fine, and yes I am ready," I called walking out of the barn and through the hall to the teachers room and into the teachers lounge which is now Zachs room. He wasn't there, probably in the library. I yawned realizing how sleepy I was, I went to lay down.

**Rachel Morgan POV**

We were all looking for Cammie, we wanted to ask her something about something that Bex had said.

Once we met up in my office for the second time non of had found her yet.

"Where would she be?" Bex question/

"I have an idea, maybe, when I help her up she look tired, she might have went to take a nap and she has been sleeping with Zach since she got pregnant, which reminds me where is Zach?"

"Okay lets go look in Zachs room," Buckingham said.

Abby nocked on the door twice, then she let herself in. There we finally found her, in Zachs arms, both asleep.

"Just leave them alone, we can ask later," I said and turned to walk away.

**Cammie POV**

I lifted my head to see the clock read 6pm, I sleep longeer than I thought. As I sat up a pain found its way to my stomach this time longer and sharper.

"Are you alright?" Zach asked looking up from folding clothes. I shook my head yes even though I wasn't sure I was, but the pain soon passed.

"Zach I, love you," I whispered in a way like I was being all sweet.

I was suprised that Zachs voice matched my tone as he spoke, "Why, my Gallagher Girl, I love you too."

"Wasn't I suppose to go to Dr. Wolfs today at five," I asked.

"I told her you should wake to she should be here any minute," Zach said, "I'm going to go to the library can you stay here?"

"I am pregnant not two," I answered sticking out my tounge.

I was laying in the bed, covers off, fifteen minutes after Zach left, I heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"The Wolf," she said.

"Come in," I answered as she walked over to the bed.

"Well somebody is lazy ," she said, "sit."

I went to sit but felt that pain in my abdomain again, my hand grabbed my stomach and half way doubled over.

"I think it might just be like Braxton Hicks," answered, she frowned, then probed at my stomach and felt my back and then my tummy again.

"Uh, Cammie, I think those are like the real kind of contractions," she said.

My jaw dropped right before I had to double over agian.

Please reveiw.! I think this might be the best chpater yet.


	7. Madison

Reveiw!

This time the pan was severe it felt worst than fighting Bex, it was felt worse than knowing that you had been tourtued.

knew something had to be done, but she just sat there, shocked, so much for help from the adults, finally after what seemed like days but was probably only a few seconds I regained my breath, I cut off whatever Wolf was going to say, "Either you do something or I'll kill you," I said through gritted teeth.

She snapped out of it and started thinking, " Well I have my PhD in all levels of doctoring and we have all the equitment here so there is no need to leave, uh, lets get you to the infirmary, alright?"

"I want Zach," I whined.

"We'll get Zach, how about your Mother, or freinds?"

"No."

"Lets wait for the next one to pass and then we should be able to walk there in time," she said coutiously, "It could be a false alarm too, alright, " she answered.

"What ever," I felt the pain come again and balled the covers in my hands, just as Zach walked in, "I forgot my, Cammie are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look like I am okay," said through gritted teeth. Then I looked up at , "wait if I do have this thing today does that mean it is premauture, and isn't my water suppose to break or something, serouisly I know nothing about labor."

"No and soon," she sighed.

The pain subsided and we somehow got to the infrimary before I started again.

came back from getting something out of her office, I was already in one of those hospital gown things, and Zach was holding my hand.

"Cam," she said, "you arn't going to have to undergo many contractions."

"Why not," I asked raising my voice an octave.

"Becasue its push time," she explained.

"What, wait" I said as the pain over came me again and and I grabbed Zachs arm tight enough to cut off the circulation.

"Push," Wolf said.

I pushed and then I pushed some more using all my strength.

"Okay catch your breath, 1,2,3 again."

Zach could tell I was worn out so he squezzed my hand hard enough to make it hurt and I pushed while grabbing his forearm, I made a mental note to check at what color I had turned it, I guessed it would turn blue or purple.

The pain was gone but it came back more quickly than it had left, "one more," Wolf said.

"You got this Gallgher Girl, "Zach reassured me.

"Thanks, not," I said, teeth gritted.

I heard a short loud wail and knew I had done it. I smiled, gasping.

"A girl," answered my thoughts.

"What are you naming it?" Wolf asked.

"I was thinking Madison Allie," I answered.

"Sounds good," she smiled handing our child to Zach.

I drifted off to sleep sweating and feeling thousands of pounds lighter.

**Short Chapter but there will be about 3 or 4 more. lets jsut say something bad "might" happen.**


	8. The Big Family

Cammie POV

"She had what, without me being in the room?" I heard Bex screech.

"Quiet down Bex you'll wake the babies, and Cammie," her mother said.

"Wow shes beautiful," My mother wisphered.

"Her nose looks like Zachs, but the mouth is Cams," Soloman said.

"I can't believe my Squirt had what my munchkin, I gotta find a new nickname," Aunt Abby muttered.

"I can't see what you see in those annoying babies," Macey said softly than added, "well I guess they are a little cute, but if you even get close to telling my parents you will regret it. To them I am a emo teen, I want it to stay that way."

"I would love to hold her, but I am scared, would I drop her? I haven't held a baby that little in like thirteen years," Liz said.

"Come here Liz," Zach said. I peeked my eyes open just enough to see him hand the baby to Liz. "Just like that," he said.

"How do you know how to do it?" Bex teased.

"I read, a lot," Zach answered, which caused Bex to laugh and the baby, Madison started to get fussy.

"Here you go, " Liz handed my little girl back to Zach and she shushed immeditaly.

"I love you," Zach called a little louder than nessecary in my direction.

"How did you.? What? Uhmp, I love you too," I mumured realizing my throat was so dry it was burning.

"On your left," Zach said not even turning his head.

I looked to my left to find a bottle of water and took a few gulps.

I sat up slowly while Zach gave me another comment, this time looking in my direction and away from our kid," You need a haircut, the ends of your hair are dry, it would help it grow."

I gave him a 'seriously' look, saying, "Thanks," and poking out my tounging, before drinking some more water. I was staring at Madison, so cute and her eyes were barely open, it then occured to me I had never held her.

"You can't hold my child until I get too," I whined, Bex laughed, Macey grinned, Zach walked her too me.

"Why Madison?" Liz chimed in.

"It was harder to find a name then you think, I thought about Morgan, but didn't like it. For a boy it is an easy Andrew Mathew, duh. Then for a girl I couldn't think of anything, so I decied the first name, first letter should be an M, and the second should be an A. It was either Madison, Maddy, or Milly. Then for the A I came up with Ann, Allie, or Anderson. The Milly was dumb and the Anderson was too long. Then I flipped a coin, I couldn't pick. Its not like I had much help." I looked up at Zach.

"You know I am not good at the naming thing," he defended himself, hands raised.

For once since Abby left in the tenth grade I realized all the people I loved plus more were here, even Townsend, which I had supitions him and Abby might be togather.

"What is it?" Bex asked seeing my thinking face.

"I just realized that everbody I love is here and safe, since the tenth grade, plus more. Its kinda of cool to know none of us have gotten our heads blown off, and the circle of people I love is expanded, well really that just gives me more to worry about, but still the thought counts, right?"

Zach smirked, "You alway have to find the good in things."

"Yep," I popped the P like bex always does.

"Your wrong it goes, No_p_e," Bex corrected, I mumbled, "Whatever."

Just then I heard a crash and saw the wall, literally, come crumbling down. To the side I saw, a couple angry looking men, my Dad(that one is going to be hard to explain), Cathrine, (which I learned was working for Cathrine, earlier), this was not going to be good.

Before anyone had time to say anything else, about six men came from the wall,with guns, "Don't move, hand us the child," they repeated.


	9. The Not Ending, End

Zach POV

No way were they taking my child, or hurting Madison in anyway. I had a purple arm just because of having this adorable baby, it wa not going to get taken away.

One of the men said, "Hand us the baby or there will be war."

"There isn't going to be any war or any fighting do you understand that," Cammie said evenly.

Then Cathrine jumped in, "Hand us the guns or we shoot," she looked bored, almost annoyed. I saw her, Mathew , and holding guns.

"Trade, you get guns we get baby," one said.

"Look," Cathrine sounded stern, "we need to be in DC by five to the cameras in, then we need to be in Pennsylvania by nine, do you know how hard that is? Almost impossible. You people are one of the best terrroist, you would be the best if it weren't for the Circle, please, put the gun down and leave my Granddaughter alone so we may defeat them."

They all one by one dropped the guns, "I am sorry," Mathew said right before they fired, each sot twice and they all dropped to the ground.

"Come in," Dr. Steve said.

About fifteen people came and were taking the bodies away, Cathri- Mother, and Dr. Steve left. "Love you," Dad said starting to walk out, Cammie was the only one that said it back then she quickly said, "Don't die, again."

He looked back at her and wispher, "I won't, I told you I was going to get to see my Grand kid, she looks like you," then he frowned, "actually she looks like Zach, anyway I gotta go, see you around, or no the rock next Saturday, five pm."

The rock was the place that Josh and Cam had always met up at, it was now there meeting spot.

"Well, since when the hel- no no since when the freak not the H word is your Dad alive?"

"Since you know about seven months ago," I floundered.

"Seven months, ten days, and fifteen minutes," Zach said, "to be exact since he was in his mothers womb, technacially," Zach smiled.

"Here, can I change my clothes?" I asked.

"Foot of the bed," Zach said.

For now we were all going to be fine, and I would get to see my Father, he wouldn't be a secret anymore. My life was going to be just fine


	10. AN

AN :This is the end of this story, sadly, but the squeal to it is **The Wedding.** I hope you all enjoyed this enough to read the next. I love to write and will continue to write about Cammie and her lives, yes I am writing other stories will different outcomes. I will countine as long as you **REVEIW!** everthing of mine you read weather your reveiw is good or bad. If you do not understand something then either reveiw or PM me and I might be able to explain it. Go check out the WEDDING, PLZ.

REVIEW

**REVIEW**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
